


Scars

by AngelynMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body was littered with scars from old hunts, a living tapastry of near-misses and fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Summary: Her body was littered with scars from old hunts, a living tapastry of near-misses and fights.

Fem!Dean

 

\----

The first time Castiel saw Deanna Winchester with her shirt off she was bandaging a cut on her stomach, given to her by the monster they had just killed, he'd watched her practiced movements with sorrow, sorrow that the movements were familiar to her.

"God damnit, Cas', you should have said something!" Deanna shouted as she turned, saw him and grabbed a shirt.

"Deanna." Castiel said, his fingers reaching out to trail along a thick scar that began at her right shoulder and went down between her breasts.

"You should stop." Deanna whispered, her hand catching Castiel's hand before it could sneak between her breasts.

Castiel looked at her in confusion.

"Usually I get a few more kisses before I let someone touch me there." Deanna said with a smirk, buttoning her shirt.

Inexplicably Castiel felt anger burn within him at the thought that anyone might touch Deanna where he was not allowed to.

"I can give you kisses." Castiel said quietly.

Deanna laughed, "Oh, Cas'." 

"I do not understand." Castiel said as he watched the woman shake her head at him.

"Do you desire me, Cas'?" Deanna asked, looking at him curiously.

"I don't want you to share kisses with anyone but me, I want to touch you everywhere, I want to share my Grace with you and touch your soul." Castiel admitted.

Deanna looked at him and her gaze softened more with each word he spoke.

"Deanna?" Castiel asked softly as Deanna's eyes filled with tears, "What have I said that is wrong?"

Deanna shook her head, "Nothing, Cas', you said all of the right things, all of the things no one ever said to me."

"Then I will say them again." Castiel declared.

Deanna shook her head again and unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop to the ground as she sat on one of the twin beds, bringing Cas' with her. Deanna took one of Cas's hands and let it trail down the scar he had touched earlier, until his fingers touched her bra, at which point she unhooked it, letting go of Cas's hand to reach behind her and pull it off.

Castiel looked at her bare breasts and let his hand cover one, his thumb tracing over a tiny scar at the top of the right one, Deanna moaned softly, making Castiel look up at her face.

"How did you get this one?" Castiel asked.

"Hmm, hit a nail on a hunt, I was thrown into a wall." Deana said.

Castiel nodded and pressed a kiss to the mark as he trailed his other hand over to Deanna's left breast, the peaked nipple poking into the palm of his hand as he warmed it with his touch.

"Shit, Cas'." Deanna cried, letting herself fall back onto the bed, Castiel leaning over her, his hands on her, looking down at her in slight confusion.

"Have I hurt you, Deanna?"

"No, darling, I doubt you could ever hurt me." Deanna whispered as she pulled Castiel down for a kiss, using her legs to push them further up on the bed.

Castiel pulled back to let Deanna breath and trailed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, down her scar and over her right breats kissing it and squeezing it gently and Deanna gasped and held his head tightly to her breast, guiding him to her nipple, Castiel let her, moving his hand away to wrap around her waist lifting her hips off the bed and into his own.

"Cas'." Deanna cried as her hips hit his.

"Yes, Deanna?" Castiel pulled away to ask, looking up at her, his breath ghosting over her wet nipple, making Deanna whine.

"I think you have to many clothes on." Deanna gasped out.

Castiel sat up, looking down at Deanna.

She looked lovely, even against the horrible bedspread, her short blonde hair was spread around her head like a halo and her skin reminded him of the pure white robes his kin were portrayed as wearing.

"I believe I agree, you are wearing too many clothes." Castiel said and let his Grace remove the jeans that Deanna wore, leaving her in tiny blue panties.

Castiel traced the edges of them curiously, "Did you wear these for me?"

"They reminded me of your eyes." Deanna admitted, "I almost felt that your eyes were on me where I was wearing them."

Castiel looked at Deanna's blushing face, "May I have them?"

Deanna wimpered out a 'yes' that had Castiel removing the panties, pulling them slowly down Deanna's legs, and kissing her ankles softly when they slipped off.

"Cas', you're too far." Deanna whined, reaching for him.

Castiel looked up at Deanna, and trailed kisses up her left leg until he reached her sex, where he touched with tentative fingers.

"It's wet..." Castiel whispered against her thigh, breathing gently over the wetness, making Deanna moan again.

"Wet is good, Cas', wet means I'm enjoying your touches." 

Castiel looked at Deanna's face, Deanna looked back with a soft smile, "Wet means I'm getting ready to share myself with you."

Castiel looked back at her sex and licked over her, sucking as she grew wetter and cried out his name, tugging at his hair as he held her hips tightly, and then Deanna tensed and then something broke and Deanna went limp in Castiel's grip, her wetness soaking his chin and Castiel pulled away slowly to look at Deanna.

"Did I hurt you?" Castiel asked, his thumbs stroking over her hips, as he crawled up to kiss her lips.

"Mmm, no, you didn't hurt me, darling, that was a very good thing you did." Deanna told him as she pulled him down for another kiss, "I want you in me now, Castiel."

Castiel frowned at her, "How do I do that?"

Deanna smiled at her angel and pulled gently at his tie, pulling it off, and then she began to unbutton his shirt after pushing his trench coat off of his shouders.

When she got to his belt Castiel realized he had to be naked, like she was and used his Grace to remove the rest of his clothing, leaving Deanna level with his penis which was standing on it's own, like it was wont to do in Deanna's presence.

"Pretty." Deanna cooed as she trailed her fingers up and down his length.

Castiel watched her explore, moaning quietly when she pulled him into her mouth and sucked gently.

"Am I in you then?" Castiel asked, moaning again wen Deanna looked up at him with her green eyes shiny with desire and want.

Deanna pulled away, "Not the way I want."

Deanna crawled up Castiel's body and let her weight rest in his lap for a moment, letting her wetness soak his cock as she slid her body over it.

Castiel growled suddenly and gripped her hips, lifting her up and then pulling her down sharply, skliding into her in one smooth movement.

Deanna let out a loud cry as she was filled quickly, she leaned forward against Castiel's shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" Castiel asked, his hips shifting minutely, wanting to complete the dance they had started.

Deanna looked at Castiel's face and smiled, letting her hand caress his cheek, "You could never hurt me, darling Castiel."

"Mine." Castiel snarled suddenly, flipping them so that Deanna had her back against the bed and Castiel began moving quickly, then quite suddenly he slowed, moving in Deanna sensually, her hands tangled in his hair as he buried his face in her neck. And then Castiel stilled with a whine as Deanna came apart with an echoing scream, her eyes tightly closed as the room filled with a light that came from within Castiel.

They pulled apart slowly, Castiel carefully arranging Deanna against the bed and curling up around her, his fingers tracing over her body gently, after a few minutes he moved to cover them with the blanket, turning the lamp off with his Grace and letting himself drift along in an Angel's version of sleep.

\---

Sam woke up slowly, he had gotten in late after researching at the library and Deanna had already been asleep and after seeing some of her nightmares and the fear on her face when she woke, Sam hadn't had the heart to wake her, not even to tell her that he was back.

Sam sat up and stretched, surprised that Deanna wasn't up yet. Sam stood and waked over to the bed, then he fell back with his hand over his eyes as he cried out.

"Oh, my God, you should have left a sock on the door, or something, there are things about my sister that I never need to know or see." Sam cried.

Deanna rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed, pulling Castiel's button down on to hide her nakedness.

"I changed your poopy diapers for years, you have no right to complain." Deanna said, "Cas' and I are going to shower, why don't you get breakfast?"

"Yes, please." And Sam darted out of the room as fast as he could.

"Does that mean I get to be in you again?" Castiel asked, innocently.

"That can be arranged." Deanna said leaning over to kiss him.

"Can I keep all of your kisses?" Castiel asked.

"All of my kisses are yours, even once you return to Heaven, I'll never give my kisses to anyone else." Deanna whispered agianst Castiel's lips.

"Mine." Castiel returned.

"Yours."

\----

So, the quote that I used as the summary inspired this and I realized that it has nothing to do with the story, this is essentually a PWP, and I wrote it by accident, there was supposed to be stories about Deanna's scars but then it turned into mushy possesive sex. 

Someone explain how this happened..., please?


End file.
